Moonless Night Sky
by Nevorata
Summary: An unexpected visitor comes to Hogwarts but what happens when this person has something to do with Voldemort? Harry and his friends must battle their way to the top and try and defeat this person but what if they befriend them first? READ AND FIND OUT! HU


(Okay, this is my first fic so please, BE NICE! I only want constructive criticism! Not that flame crap, got it? Good! Anyway, thank you Tari for helping me with the fic!  
  
Tari: I rewrote the damn thing! This is mine! MINE!  
  
Shut it, you over stuffed mashed potato! Anyway, on with the fic!)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: OC, romance, humor and other things!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and nor do I ever think I intend to! Erin belongs to Tari, Elsie belongs to Kuri and Yanara belongs to me! BLAH!  
  
Info: Erin and Elsie are Harry Potter's triplet sisters! YOU HAVE TO READ KuriQuinn's FIC CALLED 'ALTERNATE UNIVERSE' IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND WHO THEY REALLY ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Unexpected Visitor!  
  
  
  
The large library was quiet in the midday sun as the rays came drifting down through the transparent glass of the window, gently resting upon a small round table near the back of the wide ranged room of books. In a small enclosed section, hidden by enormous bookshelves sat three students, their linen black robes gathering around them as they worked in silence on the year's first homework.  
  
"This is crazy! It's only the first week of classes and already we have an assignment due for tomorrow!" One of two boys complained, brushing his thick red hair out from his dull grey eyes, allowing him to see a little clearer.  
  
"Honestly Ron, you have been attending this school for four full years now and you still don't expect this from the professors here?! And now that we're in Fifth Year things are likely to get a wee bit more difficult!" A girl of small frame with thick and bushy brown locks uttered, trying to make as little noise as possible.  
  
"I know Hermione, I do expect these things, and I just don't find them fair!" He huffed, feeling a set of warm brown eyes on him. He lifted his head from the Charms question he was doing to see the girl looking straight at him.  
  
"What?" He asked, feeling a slight warmth creep from his neck to cover his cheeks and ears.  
  
"You," She said, almost trying to confirm that it was really Ronald Weasley sitting before her.  
  
"Me?" He asked, slightly shocked by the sudden tone she took on. It sounded dreamy-like and rather unwelcome!  
  
"Yes, you! You are still a naïve little brat that wants everything your way!"  
  
"Thank God that's it!" Ron chuckled, hitting himself mentally for thinking such things like the girl sitting beside him having a crush on him! How silly!  
  
"It still looks as if you're getting nowhere in life, Weasel-" A voice behind the three drawled.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy!" The final of the three to be once again introduced said in a threatening manner.  
  
"Or what, Potter? You'll send me out the window? I think you can get expelled for that!" The Slytherin laughed along with the two bulky dimwits behind him.  
  
"No, that's not it at all, Draco. We could just tell McGonagall and then you'll have more points taken from Slytherin, you wouldn't want that, now would you?" Hermione warned, glaring at the silver haired boy. He snarled, his eyes forming into mere slits.  
  
"If you are referring to what happened earlier, Mudblood, then that was just a misunderstanding! It will all be cleared up by the end of the day!"  
  
Harry had to hold the red head back at the insult that was thrown to the girl, almost failing as the grey eyed boy stalked away, the two cackling menaces at his heel.  
  
"I want to rip his tiny little brain from his head and feed it to the owls!" Ron boomed, making other students present send surprised looks his their way.  
  
"Now Ron, how could you say that?" Hermione questioned, giving him a look of surprise, well not really, she knew he wanted the blond dead!  
  
"It's not fair." She heard him say in a hushed whisper. "He's always making fun of me because of my back round! It's not my fault I'm not from the wealthiest Wizarding family around!"  
  
"No it isn't, and you shouldn't let Malfoy make you think otherwise!" The emerald eyed boy sighed, patting his friend on the back. Suddenly a bell rang out through the school, signaling the start of afternoon class.  
  
___________________________  
  
  
  
The three sat, side-by-side, in their places in the Potions classroom located in the dark and dreary dungeons of the large castle.  
  
Hermione sat chatting to Pavarotti Patel and her sister as they went over the latest steps to brewing a 'Hair Growth' potion. It was to be ready by the end of class.  
  
Erin and Elsie, the ever present triplet sisters of the Boy Who Lived, took two seats next to one another and began to fool around with the newly distributed ingredients for the concoction.  
  
"I know! If she had only let me tell them then you might have understood a little better! I studied them a lot over the vacation!" The bushy haired brunette heaved a sigh as she and the twins spoke about the Divination professor; Professor Trelawney.  
  
Harry and Ron played around with their assortment of toadstools and newt's eyes for a few moments until they came to the conclusion that they needed to read the instructions.  
  
"Okay, Ron, it says we have to add Unicorn Powder after the Newts Eye and then we stir for a full three minutes, non-stop!" Harry read looking over the finely written list handed out to them before class had begun.  
  
A loud bang knocked them out of their thoughts and light chuckling could be heard from the corner of the room. A thick cloud of smoke had gathered around the area where the Potter sisters were working.  
  
"I told you we should have read the damn list!" One scowled, coughing and whipping her arm out in front of her to air out her small area.  
  
"No you didn't! You said 'whatever happens; happens!'" The other, now visible to be Erin, shot back, choking on smoke.  
  
"Pherin-Lee and Elizabeth-Ann! Gather your things and head straight for the detention room! I don't want to see you back here until you smarten up your acts! Thirty points from Gryffindor for your stupidity and not following instructions! As well as the damage done to school property!" Snape barked, fire blazing in his black beady eyes.  
  
"What damage?" Elsie asked, looking over to the small wooden table that she and her sister were working at prior to the explosion due to lack of care and instructions...  
  
Her question was answered when the table collapsed, sending other cauldrons and more of the smelly potion to the floor. The mixture dripped off of the remaining wood and flowed along the floor creating a small stream of 'Hair Growth' potion.  
  
The minute the green slime had hit the floor; strange shoots of an unknown plant began to grow, breaking the stones that tiled the ground.  
  
"Um... Elsie, I think we should leave!" Erin muttered, grabbing her sister by the arm, pulling her to the door.  
  
"Yeah, that may be an idea! Let's go before the floor starts sprouting more hair!"  
  
Screams were heard from the rest of the class as Snape chanted a balding spell at the ground where the liquid remedy had landed.  
  
An annoying laugh could be heard from the front of the class.  
  
"Looks like Potty One and Potty Two have made right tarts of themselves!" Draco cooed, holding himself up on the desk, away from the growing tresses.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron yelled, shoving his way through the thick forest of black strands, making his way to the fair skinned boy.  
  
"Is Weasel trying to be big and strong? It's not working very well!" He laughed, drawing his wand.  
  
"That's quite enough!" Snape cried, grabbing the wand away from Draco and keeping it out of his reach. Everything was now under control and the classroom was almost back to normal, save a few desks and chairs as well as a lot of 'Hair Growth' potion.  
  
"Sorry Professor Snape..." The boys said in unison, lowering their gazes to the floor.  
  
"Oh, look at that, the good students of Hogwarts School, grovel at the teachers feet like little puppy dogs! How cute!" A feminine voice sneered from the door.  
  
"Who are you?" The hooked nosed man glared as the girl marched in and took a seat at one of the few remaining desks. She lifted her head to meet his gaze. Her dark eyes held something almost mysterious matching the rest of her persona. She wore the regulation uniform, indicating that she very well was a student of Hogwarts. But the robes she wore over the Hogwarts outfit were of a different colour. They were a deep midnight blue. On the left breast there was the crest of the former school she attended.  
  
"Should I? Shouldn't I? Should I? Shouldn't I?" She reasoned with herself some more before deciding that the name could wait for later, "I- SHOULDN'T!" She leaped up, doing a somersault in the air before landing on the professor's desk behind a shocked Malfoy and Weasley.  
  
"Over here-" She informed dully, watching as the three look around the flattened room. They turned around and saw her smile down at them, a victorious grin on her face. What she had done to wear such a grin was beyond them.  
  
The remaining students laughed while she did some tricks as Snape tried to catch her and get her to tell them who she was. He made a lunge but she jumped out of the way sending the poor man to the floor, face first!  
  
"I'm a new Hogwarts student!" She sang over and over.  
  
"I know that!" Snape fumed, drawing his wand from the sleeve of his robe and yelling: "IMOBILUS!"  
  
The girl stopped in mid-step, floating a few centimeters from the desk she was currently leaping from.  
  
"First of all what house are you in?" The greasy haired man asked, a relived tone dripping into his usually cold and heartless voice.  
  
"That house, you know-"  
  
"No, I don't!" He snapped, interrupting the girl.  
  
"Well, I never said you did now; did I?" The girl giggled, tousling her long dark hair.  
  
"Just tell me now, no more of these stupid games of yours!" He growled, moving his wand, letting her fall to the ground with a loud and painful 'thud'.  
  
"I'm debating whether I should tell you or not after that..." She muttered standing and rubbing her arse.  
  
"You will or I will have you expelled on your first day here! Haven't you learned any respect for school professors?"  
  
"Yes, I have but I just choose not to behave around them! Let alone to them!"  
  
"Listen here, child, if you don't tell me-"  
  
"Fine, fine, have it your way. I'm in the house with the Lion... The one with gold and scarlet as the house colours!" She beamed, showing off her new tie.  
  
"Another Gryffindor." Snape muttered, rubbing his head. "Now what will become of me?"  
  
"You'll die lonely and old?" The new girl offered, looking at her fingernails as she found another seat to plop down in.  
  
"It was a rhetorical statement-" Before he had time to finish the bell rang.  
  
Everyone began gathering their things and racing for the door.  
  
"See you later Professor!" The dark haired girl smiled, sticking out her tongue and racing down the corridor.  
  
"Right tart that one is..." Ron said to himself as he trudged out the door to the Great Hall.  
  
He didn't notice Malfoy had a pinkish tinge in his cheeks. For what reason, he was still not sure. All the blond knew is he didn't feel well and it was because of that new girl...  
  
OKAY, THE FIRST CHAPTER DONE! GIVE ME SOME CREDIT; THIS IS MY FIRST REAL ATTEMPT AT A HARRY POTTER FANFIC! BLAH!  
  
ANYWAY, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW SOME MORE!  
  
Tari: And send nice reviews! We wuv you!  
  
Ginny: I know, isn't it great?  
  
Tari: Oh, yeah, feel that love coming in now  
  
Ginny: What love?  
  
Tari: Sarcasm! DOYE! Anyway, what kind of cliff-hanger is that?  
  
Ginny: One that you made up?  
  
Tari: Quit it (  
  
Ginny: Did I ever tell you-  
  
Tari: That you're an alcoholic drink? Yeah, I already knew that!  
  
Ginny: Funny but NO! That-  
  
Tari: You love Orlando Bloom? Yeah, I knew that too!  
  
Ginny: Ha, ha but NO! That-  
  
Tari: You would like me to let you finish your sentences? Yep, I figured that would come up!  
  
Ginny: That's a nice though but-  
  
Tari: It'll never happen. ANYWHO! REVIEW!  
  
© This story has be rewritten by ChibiTari on her own time Monday, December 16, 2002 the idea and such will always remain mine (nevorata) and so will the 'Mystery Character'. 


End file.
